Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {3} \\ {2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {1} \\ {-2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{-1} & {3}-{1} \\ {2}-{-2} & {3}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{1} & {2} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$